Los seis grados de Separacion
by skuro tabis
Summary: Los seis grados de separación es una teoría que dice que todos estamos conectados apartir de las personas que conocemos. Y ¿que pasaría si conocer a alguien nos lleva a conocer el verdadero amor?, Seria tan fácil ¿como un vivieron felices para siempre?...


**¡Advertencia!**

 **Este no será un Livi x Mike**.

Para comprender este fanfic se debe estar al día con él manga de soredemo sekai wa utsikushii o hasta el capítulo 78.

La historia contara como personajes principales a:

 **Bard o Bardwin:** El primer ministro del reino del sol y tío playboy de Livi.

 **Kara:** La tercera hija del ducado de Rain y hermana mayor de Nike.

 **Spilaari** : Lani o sacerdote de la posición mas alta alcanzada dentro de la iglesia en el reino del sol y hermano 20 años mayor de Brad.

Entre otros que parecerán como:

Eimia: La acosadora de Brad.

Aristes: Antiguo lani, antagonista de la primera parte de anime y manga y ahora está bajo el cuidado de Spilaari.

Lani Lamdreth y Lord Tristat Reedeus: Anbos parte de la iglesia y que no aprueban a Nike como reina.

Violeta, Nike, Livi y Neal.

Ahora comprende ¿por qué mi recomendación de estar la día con el manga? =)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La historia comienza justo en la parte donde Kara Y Bard cayeron por una abertura mal tapada en el capítulo 72 del manga pero no seguirá la línea original de la historia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 01: Los seis grados de separación: primera parte.**

El camino cada vez se hacía más pesado y difícil a dada paso y no solo era el hecho de que Kara con su pequeño cuerpo ayudaba a Bard para que no se lastimase as el tobillo si no que también estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo hacer para salir de ese lugar.

–Creo que debemos descansar un poco kara chan: Dijo Bard siendo consciente de que Kara debía estar muy cansada.

Desde que ella había regresado por él había camino sin parar para alcanzar la superficie pero tomando en cuenta los contantes descansos que se tomaban y que no caminaran precisamente rápido se podría decir sin lugar a dudas que salir de ese lugar sería un milagro. O al menos esto era lo que él pensaba y ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud la cantidad de horas que había paso desde el accidente, con suerte en la superficie Livi y Nike abrían notado su desaparición y ahora mismo los estarían buscando o al menos esa era esperanza latiendo dentro de sus corazones.

–Debemos continuar Bard: Dijo ella al tiempo que ella lo ayuda a ponerse pie y lo sujetaba para después empezar a caminar.

Ninguno de los dos era consiente de cuánto tiempo paso después de que retomaron el camino pero ambos ya estaban muy agotados. Por suerte Kara trajo consigo las piedras que había utilizado antes para hacer fuego y ahora después de conseguir algunos maderos o lo que sirviera para perder una fogata ambos estaban entrado en calor gracias a la fogata que Kara hizo.

Después de la charla con Kara él se sentía más tranquilo y reconfortado porque a diferencia del resto ella no le había recomendado que olvidara a Sheila sino que le dijo que estaba bien que pensara en ella 20 o 30 años eso de pendía de él, y era cierto él tenía todo el derecho de llevar el duelo por la muerte de Sheila como mejor le pareciere aunque para el resto y en cierta parte para el mimo fuera algo destructivo. Pero gracias a las sabias palabras de la joven Kara el sentía más tranquilo y ciertamente fascinado por ella por ser diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora única en todo el siento de la palabra.

Sin decir nada ambos cayeron en el sueño debido a todo el agotamiento acumulado.

Al despertar y sin saber siquiera la hora ambos retomaron el camino en busca de una salida, después otras extenuantes horas encontraron lo que parecía ser el camino correcto para llegar a la biblioteca. Después de seguir una corazonada ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la parte más onda de esa inmensa biblioteca y tanto Kara como Bard sabían el camino duro apenas comenzaba porque a partir de ese punto todo sería cuesta arriba.

¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado desde que comenzaron a subir por ese sin fin de peldaños? Solo dios serias capaz de responder esa pregunta. Pero pese a todo incuso al cansancio de sus cuerpos ellos y seguían adelante. Pero… en un punto y ya demasiado cansado y un tanto adolorido Bard piso en falso y se resbalo llevándose el pequeño cuerpo de Kara con él o mejor dicho hubiera sido así de no ser por que momentos antes de que tanto Kara como Bard cayeran de espaldas por las escaleras intempestivamente alguien apareció sujetando a ambos.

–¿Se encuentran bien?: Preguntó el recién llegado mientras ayudaba a Bard a enderezarse y encontrar estabilidad.

–¿LANI SPILAARI? ¿Qué, que haces tú aquí?: Pregunto un muy sorprendido Brad.

–Neal nos fue a buscarme, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que los más probable es que se habían perdido en este laberinto, él sabía que soy una de las pocas persona que conoce este lugar así que iniciamos la búsqueda incluso Aristes y los reyes están buscándolos: Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se colocaba en al costado de Brad para mitigar la carga de Kara –Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, no saben lo preocupados que estábamos todos.

–Señorita, ¿no sería que me deje a Baldwin a mí? usted ya debe estar cansada: dijo él viendo a Kara.

–Yo estoy bien: Simplemente dijo ella desviando ala visto del hombre.

–Bue… bueno si usted lo dice continuemos: Simplemente dijo él un tanto nervioso pensando que había molestado a la chica.

Ahora los tres empezaron a subir hasta que en cierto punto fueron alcanzados por Aristes, Neal y otros dos sirvientes quienes traían una camilla. Neal estaba sumamente feliz de ver a Kara a Bard bien, pero al ver que Bard estaba lesionado rápidamente hacen que se eche en la camilla y los sirvientes, Neal y Aristes (este solo ayudo porque Spilaari se lo pidió) rápidamente lo llevan para que reciba atención. Mientras Kara y Spilaari se quedaban un poco rezagados.

Ya libre de todo la tención Kara se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio pero la hacerlo la tensión que acumulo debido a los últimos acontecimientos se hizo presente en su cuerpo y sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza casi se cae para atrás de no ser porque una fuertes manos la sujetaron. Ella enfoco sus vista en aquel quien la ayudo y al hacerlo por un breve segundo se sintió perdida en la profunda mirada de ese hombre.

–Gracias: Dijo ella enderezándose rápidamente y apartando la vista de él.

–No tiene por qué darlas, es normal debido a todo lo que tuvo que pasar pero si me permite me gustaría ayudarla a mitigar un poco su cansancio: Dijo él.

–Claro, pero como…: No hubo necesidad de una respuesta pues ya la había levantado y la tenía cargada estilo princesa. Por fortuna Kara no se exalto y mantuvo la calma ante la acción del hombre mientas este empezaba a caminar con ella en brazos.

–A todo esto no tuve oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Spilaari y soy el hermano mayor de Bardwin.

–Es un gusto soy Kara y soy la hermana mayor de Nike.

–Me gustaría darle las gracias por no haber dejado a mi herma atrás: Dijo el hombre viendo a Kara y sonriéndole.

–No tiene por qué agradecerme yo simplemente era incapaz de dejarlo solo a Bard: Dijo ella sintiendo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía con esa persona después de todo nunca había estado en un estado de tan vulnerable con un hombre.

–Le agradezco de todo corazón que haya estado a lado de él, princesa Kara.

–Puede llamarme Kara, señor Spilaari.

–En… entiendo señorita Kara.

La charla ya no pudo seguir por que Nike seguida les había dado alcance y ahora estaba lloriqueando como niña al ver su hermana. Cuando llegaron al palacio el primero en recibir atención fue Bard y Kara fue llevada as u habitación para que descansara, ese misma noche Spilaari y Aristes abandonaron el palacio al ya no ser necesarios.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Una semana después)**

Tanto Kara como Bard tenían el pasado la mala experiencia los sucesos en la biblioteca y ahora estaban inmersos en sus respectivas actividades.

O eso es lo que Kara quisiera estar haciendo porque por laguna extraña razón era incapaz de sacar de su mente a aquel hombre de ojos amables. Tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando Nike entro en la biblioteca.

–Kara nee ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado distraída últimamente

–Estoy bien Nike, solo que no pude agradecerle apropiadamente al señor Spilaari.

–Ahhh era solo eso, que bueno ya me tenías preocupada, pues eso se puede arreglar Neal sabe dónde vive a sí que podrías pedirle que te lleve: Dijo Nike creyendo que su hermana volvería ser la misma agradecer apropiadamente aquel que la ayudo.

–Gracias Nike ahora mismo iré a preguntarle a Neal donde vive el señor Spilaari: Kara salió a paso rapido de la biblioteca sin siquiera esperar a que Nike dijera algo.

No paso ni 10 minutos para que Kara encontrara a Neal.

–Señorita Kara: Dijo Neal al verla aproximarse a él.

–Hola Neal, Nike me dijo que tu sabia donde vive el señor Spilaari, me gustaría que me días como llegar ya que no fui capaz de agradecerle como se debe después de que ayudo: Dijo Kara con toda la confianza del mundo o al menos eso aprecia.

–Claro señorita Kara mandare a preparar al coche y al cochero que nos llevó la última vez a mí y al señor Brad.

–Creo que no me has entendido, me gustaría ir sola.

–Pero eso no sería posible no después del último incidente.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte Neal puedo cuidarme sola.

–Eso es cierto, supongo que no me queda de otra le anotare las indicaciones para llegar a la casa del Lani Spilaari.

Ni bien Neal tuvo las indicaciones listas Kara salió del palacio con una mochila a cuestas, pero antes se despidió de su hermana. Durante el camino aprovecho en comprar algunos regalos para esa persona esperando así no parecer una intrusa. Llegar a la casa de Spilaari tardo más de lo que había esperado pero porque salió en la mañana 10:00 am y había llegado en la tarde como a eso de las 4:30 pm.

Al llegar no vio a nadie al frente de casa así que la rodeo y mientras trataba de ver si había alguien dentro una voz detrás de ella llamo su atención.

–¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?: Voltear Kara vio que se trataba de Aristes la persona que acompañaba a Spilaari ese día y él traía lo que parecían ser víveres.

–Buenas tardes, soy Kara Lemercier y lamento molestar pero estaba buscando al señor Spilaari: Dijo ella haciendo.

–¿Kara Lemercier?, eres la hermana de la reina ¿Qué asunto te trae hasta este lugar?: Preguntó un tanto desconfiado por la presencia de ella en su hogar.

–Solo deseo hablar con el señor Spilaari: Dijo ella.

Aristes estaba a punto de preguntarle pero fue interrumpido por la llegada un tercero.

–Aristes me alegra que llegaras pronto con los vivires, hoy prepararemos una gran cenas: Dijo de los animando el recién llegado pero al notar a la chica pareció reconocerla –¿Señorita Kara?

–Buenas tarde señor Spilaari, vine a visitarlo espero no causarle molestias: Dijo ella al ver al hombre.

–¡No! Para nada su presencia siempre será bien recibida en esta humilde morada: Se apresuró a decir un tanto nervioso el hombre –pero que descortés de mi parte pase creo que estaremos más cómodos charlando dentro.

Ya dentro de casa Spilaari le ofreció una taza de té mientras charlaban.

–La razón de mi visita fue que como ustedes se fueron ese mismo día no tuve oportunidad de agradéceles que me ayudaran en especial a usted señor Spilaari: Dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

–No era necesario que hubiera recorrido todo el camino solo para agradecerme, señorita Kara además se podría decir que solo le devolvía el favor ya que fue usted no abandono a Bradwin: Dijo Spilaari.

–Además ya no éramos necesarios no veíamos la necesidad de quedarnos más tiempo del necesario: Agrego Aristes rápidamente.

–Entiendo perfectamente su punto, señor Aristes: dijo ella al tiempo que de su mochila sacaba cuatro libros y le alcanzaba 2 de ellos a Aristes y Spilaari que simplemente los contemplaron sin comprender bien la situación.

–Estos es un regalo de agradecimiento para ustedes dos, no solo por haber ido ese día a buscarnos sino también porque ustedes protegieron la unión de mi cuñado con Nike de la iglesia mientras mi cuñado buscaba la cura para ella

–Pero, nosotros no lo hicimos para recibir algo a cambio: Dijo Spilaari un tanto nervioso.

–Yo solo intervine porque quería callar a ese primer ministro con cara afeminada: Dijo Aristes.

–No tomen esto como una compensación sino como un acto de buena fe: Dijo ella y claramente se podía notar en su rostro que no aceptaría un no, como respuesta.

Sn mas ellos tomaron los libros y los hojearon dando se cuenta que eran libros del ducado de Rain, valiosos ejemplares.

–Gracias por el regalo señorita Kara: Dijo él sonriéndole a ella –Se está haciendo demasiado tarde creo que debo empezar a preparar la cena, quédese con nosotros para la cena señorita Kara: Dijo Spilaari al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

–Claro, pero si no me molesta me gustaría ayudarle con la cena.

–Eso no será necesario yo puedo ocuparme perfectamente de todo: Trato de desalentar a la chica.

–Además tú eres una princesa o no, no creo que estés acostumbrada a hacer labores domésticas: Exclamo Aristes.

Spilaari entro en pánico al pensar que Aristes había ofendido a la invitada pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo ella se le adelanto.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, en casa todas nosotras sabemos hacer perfectamente los quehaceres domésticos incluso Nike ya le preparo algo de comer para su esposo.

–Si a usted no le incomoda no veo en problema en que me ayude, señorita Kara: Comento Spilaari.

Kara al ver que se había salido con la suya siguió a Spilaari hasta la cocina, ya en el lugar ambos empezaron a preparar una deliciosa cena y Aristes se encargó de poner la mesa y al final cuando terminaron la cena Kara estaba dispuesta a irse pero Spilaari se ofreció pasar la noche en su casa alegando que fuera era muy peligro, al final la convenció y ella fue alojada en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
